De como Millicent le perdió el miedo a las alturas
by Mafer Potter
Summary: Esta es la historia de Millicent, una chica fuerte, que no le teme a nada. Excepto a las alturas, claro. Pero nadie tiene por qué enterarse de eso.
1. I

**De como Millicent le perdió el miedo a las alturas**

_Disclaimer: Nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

**I**

Desde siempre, Millicent Bulstrode le ha temido a las alturas. Qué digo temido… ¡a Millicent la aterran las alturas! Las clases de astronomía son un suplicio para la pobre, pero le toca aguantarse. Así que la muchacha lo soporta con brío, no mira abajo, y se adueña del telescopio más alejado del borde de la torre. Y por alguna razón incomprensible, ninguno de los chicos se ha percatado del terror a las alturas de Millicent. Aún.

Eso fue el año pasado, ahora están en segundo. ¿Qué diferencia tiene el primer año en Hogwarts con el segundo? ¿A ver? ¡Pues que se puede audicionar para el equipo de Quidditch! Y las chicas, aunque no deseen participar, debían ir a ver a los compañeros practicar porque, según Pansy, "para esto están las amigas".

Así que fueron una tarde gélida de finales de septiembre al ostentoso campo de Quidditch. Millicent tragó con pesadez mientras se adentraban a las entrañas de la grada de Slytherin. Cerró los ojos cuando llegaron a la cima, y se sentó, rígida como un roble, en la banca más alejada del borde.

—¡Millicent! —llamó Pansy, desde la primera fila— ¿Qué haces allá atrás? ¡Vente que ahora es que hay puesto!

—N-no. No, gracias —titubeó Millie— Aquí estoy bien.

—¡Ay, no seas tonta, mujer! —vociferó Tracey, poniéndose de pie. El viento le agitó el largo pelo negro y la bufanda de Slytherin. A Millie se le puso el rostro verde, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Siéntate! ¡Y déjame aquí, joder! —gritó, agarrándose violentamente a las agarraderas de su silla.

Tracey abrió los ojos como platos, mientras Pansy, sin quitar la vista del campo (y de Draco Malfoy, seguramente) hizo una mueca burlona.

—Sigue fastidiándola, Tracey, para que te lance de la tribuna —comentó con sorna.

Tracey le dirigió una mirada asesina a su amiga antes de volverse a Millie.

—Tampoco es para que me comas, estúpida.

Millie, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, gruñó para sus adentros. Tracey la miró por un momento más, antes de dar media vuelta y sentarse junto a Pansy.

Y comenzó la práctica. A Draco no tuvieron que hacerle prueba, pues ya tenía un espacio en el equipo gracias a su apellido y a su generosa contribución, así que allí estaba, con pinta arrogante, volando con los demás en las flamantes Nimbus 2001.

Toda la práctica estuvo genial, aunque Millicent, con sus ojos cerrados y sudando frío, no se haya enterado de nada.

No fue sino hasta cuando Millicent salió de la tribuna de Slytherin que pudo respirar con normalidad. ¡Uff, cómo odiaba las alturas! Pero qué se le iba a hacer… Sus amigos (¡sus amigos! Aún le costaba creerlo) le habían insistido tanto que no tenía manera de negarse. Admiraba mucho la facilidad de Draco y de los demás muchachos para volar y dar vueltas por los cielos sin vomitar.

—Ugh, yo no podría nunca hacer nada así —murmuró por lo bajo, apoyándose contra una columna.

—¿Algo cómo qué, guapa? —susurró una voz a su espalda.

—¡AAAAH! —gritó Millicent, volviéndose bruscamente.

La recibió la mirada arrogante de Draco Malfoy, que le sonrió con sorna.

Millicent lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero pronto frunció el ceño con ira.

—¡¿Pero tú por qué me asustas así?! —preguntó con rabia— ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

—Nada, muñeca. Cálmate… —murmuró Draco, sin borrar la mueca de su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Millicent de forma tajante.

—¿Qué te pareció la práctica?

—Excelente, lo hiciste genial, Draco —respondió Millicent, con voz monótona, deseando poder irse de una vez.

—Gracias, gracias… —respondió a su vez, Draco, siguiéndole el juego. Miró a Millicent fijamente a los ojos y se le acercó lentamente. Millicent retrocedió un par de pasos, pero quedó apresada entre la columna y el cuerpo de su amigo.

—¿Cuándo jugamos juntos? —susurró sonriendo con malicia.

—Pue-pues, ¡nunca! —exclamó Millicent, empujándolo. Draco trastabilló pero se compuso elegantemente, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso es porque no sabes volar, ¿cierto? —murmuró con sorna— Por ser sólo una mestiza asquerosa, por eso no sabes ni siquiera como agarrar una escoba.

Millicent, acostumbrada ya a los insultos de Draco, y conociéndolo lo suficiente como para saber que sus arrebatos eran niñerías.

—Eso no es problema tuyo —respondió Millicent.

—¡Ajá! ¡No sabes! —exclamó Draco, victorioso— Bueno, pero tú sólo tienes que decirme y yo te enseño, Millie.

—¡NO! Di-digo, no, no. No, Draco, gracias. —respondió Millicent, nerviosa de pronto—. Y me llamo Millicent.

—Bueno, Millie, si tú no necesitas que te enseñe, pues entonces nos podemos poner de acuerdo y echar una partidita con los muchachos.

Millicent se quedó mucha de la impresión y Draco soltó una gran carcajada. Millicent nunca se ha considerado una persona arriesgada, tampoco se ha considerado una persona respondona. Es decir, nunca se ha considerado una Gryffindor, pero en un impulso bastante Gryffindor e idiota, Millicent cruzó los brazos, miró a Draco fijamente y dijo lo impensable.

—Está bien. Pasado mañana por la tarde jugamos Quidditch.

La cara de sorpresa de Draco fue un poema.

—¡Ay, soy una torpe, una bruta! —se recriminaba Millicent media hora más tarde, dando vueltas por las mazmorras.

—¿Y bruta por qué, mi amor? —preguntó una voz.

—¡AAAAH! —gritó Millicent.

—¡Cálmate, loca! —gritó a su vez Theodore Nott, con una mueca.

—Theodore, ¿estás loco? ¿Por qué me asustas así?

Theodore sonrió de medio lado.

—Pues que andas como una loca por ahí, toda nerviosa. ¿Qué te pasa, Millie?

A Millicent le chocaba que le dijeran Millie, pero Theo era un caso especial. Desde que se conocieron el año anterior, se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Posiblemente porque a ambos les costaba relacionarse con los demás, pero habían encontrado un amigo igual de taciturno el uno en el otro.

—Theo, tengo que desaparecer por los próximos dos días —susurró Millie, muy seria.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Theo, sorprendido.

—Es que, estúpidamente, le acepté un reto a Draco, un reto que no podré cumplir— admitió Millicent, agachando la cabeza.

—¿Cuál reto es ese, Millie?

—Draco me retó a jugaralQuidditchpasadomañana…

—¿Perdón?

Millicent respiró profundamente.

—Que me retó a jugar a Quidditch. Pasado mañana.

A Theo se le alumbró el rostro, o lo más parecido que podía ocurrir en el rostro serio de un muchacho así.

—¡Excelente! Yo nunca te he visto volando, Millie —comentó Theodore, sonriendo levemente—. De hecho —añadió, pensativo— ni siquiera te vi durante las clases de vuelo.

—Estaba enferma —replicó Millicent, de golpe.

Theo la miró por un momento, sospechoso por su reacción.

—Bueno, no veo cual es el problema —dijo Theodore.

—Pues, que yo no sé volar, Theo —susurró Millicent, apenada.

—Es normal, porque nunca tomaste las clases de vuelo, Millie —respondió Theodore—. Pero eso se aprende. Si tú quieres te puedo enseñar.

—¡No! No, Theo. Gracias, pero no…

—Pero, ¿por qué no? —preguntó Theo.

—Porque no vale la pena, Theo…

—¿Por qué no, Millie?

—Porque… porque… —Millicent miró a su amigo de hace un año. Sintió su pulso temblar, y lo indecible comenzar a formarse en su garganta— ¡Porque me dan miedo las alturas!

Theodore miró a Millicent por un momento, y finalmente comprendió las actitudes tan raras de aquella muchacha.

—Eso lo explica todo —susurró Theo—. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Yo te enseñaré a volar y te quitaré el miedo a las alturas.


	2. II

**II**

Si un mes antes alguien le hubiese dicho a Millicent que estaría montada sobre una Escoba Twigger 90, acompañada por nadie más que Theodore Nott, Millicent seguro que se habría reído de lo lindo.

—Debes sujetarla fuerte pero sin forzar —le instruía Theodore, mostrándole— Justo así, ¿ves?

—S-sí.

Theodore estaba detrás de Millicent y guiaba sus manos. Millicent se sentía nerviosa, y no estaba segura que fuera sólo a causa de la escoba, ni del reto de Draco.

—A la de tres, vamos al aire, ¿vale? —susurró Theo, sonriendo levemente—. Trata de seguir respirando, ¿de acuerdo?

Millie, que estaba conteniendo el aire, suspiró pesadamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Uno, dos…

_Tres, _pensó Millicent. En ese momento, Theorore dio una suave patada al suelo y la pareja comenzó a ascender lentamente. Millicent cerró los ojos por instinto mientras Theodore guiaba la escoba con experticia. El frío viento de otoño les abrasaba la cara y les soplaba en los oídos. Millicent no supo en qué momento exacto comenzó a llorar y balbucear.

—¡B-basta, Theo! ¡Bajemos!

Theo sonrió con suavidad y se inclinó hacia adelante. Cómo un torpedo, la escoba comenzó a descender. Millie sintió la grama alta rozar sus pies y abrió los ojos por un segundo. Pero en ese momento, Theo pateó el suelo una vez más, haciéndolos salir disparados hacia el cielo.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta!

Millicent gritaba aterrada, con los ojos cerrados y escocidos por las lágrimas. Poco a poco, la escoba disminuyó su velocidad, hasta detenerse por completo. Theo escuchó en silencio los sollozos de Millie.

—Abre los ojos, linda —dijo bajito. Su aliento tibio sobre el cuello de Millicent la hicieron estremecer, pero ella, aterrada, sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

—Ábrelos, Millie. Abre los ojos… —susurró de nuevo Theo, apretando suavemente el vientre de su amiga, para animarla.

Millicent sintió cómo si una pequeña fogata se encendiera sobre su corazón. Poco a poco, sintió su miedo desvanecerse, concentrada sólo en el sentir de las manos de Theo, una sobre su vientre y la otra sobre sus propias manos, sujetando el mango de la escoba.

Lentamente, Millicent abrió los ojos, dejando escapar una exclamación.

Estaban volando sobre la torre de Astronomía, desde donde se observaban todos los terrenos del castillo. Millicent observó ensimismada la majestuosidad del lago negro y la grandeza de los bosques. Miró con curiosidad el pueblo que apenas se vislumbraba en el horizonte.

El sol se estaba poniendo, bañando de naranja, rosa y púrpura las montañas. Millicent sintió sus ojos abnegarse de lágrimas una vez más, pero no de miedo.

—Es hermoso… —susurró entonces, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Sí, lo es… —respondió Theo, mirándola a ella. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios una vez más.

Millicent miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió al notar que el pánico que siempre sentía en situaciones similares se encontraba ausente. Con timidez, movió una pierna, luego la otra. Entonces soltó una de sus manos, regresándola con rapidez a sujetar el mango de la escoba. Una risilla nerviosa abandonó sus labios.

Theodore acostó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y suspiró.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

Como respuesta, Millicent sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Nos quedamos a terminar de ver el atardecer? —preguntó Theo una vez más, acariciando sin darse cuenta las manos de Millie sobre el mango.

El suspiro de Millicent fue suficiente respuesta.

Esa noche, entre los doseles de su cama, Millicent supo dos cosas: que Theodore Nott tenía que ser el chico más maravilloso del colegio y que existía la cura para el miedo a las alturas.

_Travesura realizada_

_Nox_


End file.
